A Kick in the Gut from the Universe
by Beledi1113
Summary: Spoiler Alert for season 8, episode 7, Mr. and Mrs. Castle, based on the original movie, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, not the spy movie


**A Kick in the Gut from the Universe**

Summary: Spoiler Alert for season 8, episode 7, Mr. and Mrs. Castle, based on the original movie, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, not the spy movie.

AN: Just a really quick one shot and I really hope that TPW and AH don't go this way, but you never know. And yeah, it's angsty. I really need to quit writing Castle fanfic. And no, New York is not a common law marriage state, although it recognizes common law marriages from other states.

# # # # # # # # #

Castle from _For Better or Worse_ : " _Well, maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Because what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairytale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend. But you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up."_

# # # # # # # # #

Castle adjusted the picture of Linus as he moved it back to its original place in his bedroom. When Beckett had asked to come by and get the rest of her stuff, his heart had sank, only to get a lift when their 'smell' witness said that Kate still had the hots to him.

It didn't matter though because she came by that night and moved the rest of her clothes, shoes, and toiletries out of the loft.

Castle had spent the night at his office, giving Beckett the space she needed, and had come home to a half-empty closet. Beckett had left a note to say that she would be back to get the remainder of her items sometime in the future.

He hadn't spoken to her since then, hadn't been to the precinct.

So now, he was slowly returning the loft to pre-Beckett and trying to figure out what went wrong.

He stood back and nodded at Linus. Yeah, that would work.

Now what, he thought, looking around, when a knock on the door interrupted him. He wasn't expecting company and it was too early for lunch delivery.

Castle walked to the door and opened it, surprised to see his lawyer standing there.

"Morning, Henry, what brings you by?" Castle asked as they shook hands. "Business or pleasure?"

"Business, unfortunately," Henry replied.

"Come in – would you like some coffee?" Castle asked.

"Thanks, but I'd like to get this done as quickly as possible." He placed his briefcase on the kitchen island and opened it, pulling out a large envelope. "It has come to my attention that your marriage license was never filed after you and Ms. Beckett were married."

"What?" asked Castle, looking at the document.

"Apparently the county clerk is a big fan of yours, and a little mental," Henry explained. "The judge who married you gave it to her to file and she didn't. She thought that since it had your signature on it, it would be worth money, so she saved it and tried to sell it on eBay. And because the 90-day period has expired, you and Ms. Beckett are not legally married."

Castle looked up from the document. "Kate and I aren't married."

"I'm afraid not," said Henry. "I'm sorry."

Castle nodded and then shook his head in disbelief. "Wow, talk about a kick in the gut from the universe." He looked at Henry as he made a decision.

"I need to tell Kate. Do you have time to come with me?" Castle asked.

Henry nodded. "Of course, Rick."

# # # # # # # # #

Captain Beckett looked up as a knock on the door interrupted her. She frowned when she saw Castle standing there, with…his lawyer?

"Castle," she nodded.

"Do you have a moment, Captain Beckett? There's an important matter we need to discuss," Castle said, looking grim.

Beckett stood and walked towards them. "Rick, I asked for time, not this," she started.

Castle nodded. "Yeah, I know, but the universe has an ironic sense of humor and has taken care of that."

"Unfortunately, your marriage license was never filed, so you and Mr. Castle are not legally married," Henry said as he handed her the document.

"What?" Beckett asked in confusion.

"The clerk was a fan, of sorts," said Castle. "She never filed the license because she thought she could sell it on eBay. Henry brought it to my attention this morning."

"But, Rick…this isn't what I wanted," Beckett said.

Castle shook his head. "I'm not sure what you want, Beckett, but I can't do this anymore. So you're free to do whatever you want," he said as he slipped his wedding ring off his finger and put it in her hand.

"I'll have the rest of your stuff boxed up and ship it to your father's," Castle said. "Have a good life, Captain Beckett."

He and Henry walked out of Beckett's office.

# # # # # # # # #

The End


End file.
